


对窗

by passumer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>按照《迷情站台》里的对窗梗来的，但是文中人物都已成年。</p>
    </blockquote>





	对窗

**Author's Note:**

> 按照《迷情站台》里的对窗梗来的，但是文中人物都已成年。

  


Jared每天都做梦。 

梦里那个男人因为他的挺动从喉咙里磨出哼声，背着手缠住他的跨让他往里面钻得更深。他能在梦里闻到夏日里独有的浮躁味，还有一些水壶烧焦的糊味，当然，还有汗液的味道。咸腥浓郁，几乎把梦染成了绿色，墙壁上好像都爬着过度呼吸的苔藓，到处都渗着水汽。他看见男人的眼睛，苔藓里最湿的那一块，绿得像是装了一座热带雨林—— 

然后他醒了。躺在自己的床上，被子揉在脚边。 

“我靠，”他支起手肘，眯着眼看着自己裤裆。然而当他咬着下唇把手伸下去的时候，他又在缭乱的视网膜上拼出了那个男人。 

他颤抖着收紧手腕，头往窗的方向倒去。 

  


对窗的男人是在Jared生日那天搬来的。那天他成年，他被他热情的母亲抹了一脸奶油。回房更衣，衣服下摆正好卡着他腋下的时候，他转头，像被线牵住似的——然后他看到了那个男人。棕色短发，宽肩紧腰，屁股还要命地挺翘。 

“哇哦，”他想，“这才叫做生日礼物。” 

从那以后他的整个性幻想程序都更新了。他的对窗就是一个活生生的春梦，Jared不觉得那些网页上做作的奶油屁股们还有任何意义。他瞥见过对方赤裸上身晃来晃去，转身时牛仔裤上露出的腰窝让他那天晚上自渎到肘部抽筋。他想要见他，想要认识他，想，要他。这一切对于一个正在驶往青春期末端的男孩来说是这么的正常，然而当正常指数与能够获得的程度成反比时，Jared怀疑起当时自己对“生日礼物”的定义。有所渴求不是坏事，不过那是在能被满足的前提下，而现在Jared觉得自己是在受罪，就好像有人成心往他面前放了一碟布丁却没给他配上勺子。 

但是对窗并不是Jared的全世界，Jared固执地这么觉得。Jared有一点自己的生活，平常普通的那种，或者说，他尽量佯装成平常普通的那种。如果可以的话，他想过不起眼的那种生活，可他的身高和长相不允许他这么做。作为一个刚成年的男孩，他的确是有点高了，像朵飘在半空的小棕云，长相也比同龄的平均水平好这么一截。长相和体魄上的优越与否或多或少地决定了一个人在高中的受欢迎程度——他的几个朋友都嫉妒死他了。但他更愿意把这份荣誉视为不幸——他有多讨厌课后兴趣小组，就有多讨厌那群绕在他身边的小蜜蜂们，男的女的，嗡嗡嗡嗡。没完没了的派对邀请，没完没了的告白，没完没了的媚眼暗示。所有这些让人眼花缭乱的社交活动一旦失去了新鲜感就全成了负担。Jared不缺乏朋友，事实上他的朋友太多了；人们都想着往他身边插一脚，不深不浅的一脚，然后又回到他们各自的生活。他有时候觉得自己就像颗恒星，石块都狂奔着涌向他，但在碰触之前又被其他引力牵引走。他感到孤独——一种可以忍受的孤独，令人有些自我陶醉的孤独。那才是他的生活，属于Jared 自己的现实生活，而不是其他别的什么，比如，对窗那男人什么的。 

尽管脑内一再否认对窗男人的存在感，渴望可是诚实的。它肆意增长，像是从骨髓深处蹦哒出来，冒着气泡，让人因为暂时的幻想而颤抖满足，然后再用空虚的僵硬的现实灌满每一根血管。Jared继续梦见对窗的男人，继续拒绝派对邀请；继续咬着被子颤抖，继续用微笑代替“抱歉”回绝爱慕者。这样偷摸的、有限的视觉接触完全无法填补空隙，反倒把渴望搅得更加膨大。 

Jared麻木地拉上窗帘，眼睛违背了意志从窗帘缝中望出去。那个男人只穿了一件衬衫，仰着头把矿泉水倒进喉咙里。一旁的桌上放着个老式的台式电风扇。这提醒了Jared这是个多么炎热的夏天，以及他占了现代科技多少的好处。他的母亲曾经在他生日那天对他重申对街上的居民的各种低劣，“街区管理处绝不该就这样坐看不管，”她停顿的时候眼睛划过对窗男人搬家的身影，“谁知道这次对面又会有什么样的人搬进来。”但是他一点都不在乎，从那天起到现在都不在乎，他只知道那个人的屁股实在是太他妈好看了。那些他从窗户里读到的只言片语——脱衣的方式，喝水的角度，躺在沙发时的侧脸，等等等等，正在往他的脑里烧一个越来越大的窟窿，无法填补的那种，除非他名正言顺地见他一面。 

“我生病了。”这是Jared得出的唯一结论。 

  


* 

  


这是夏天里最热的一天，又或许是地球上最热的一天。没有冷气的地方都像是着了火，风裹挟着热意钻进领口，袖口以及裤口。Jared知道自己出汗的时候就像个花洒，而现在贴在身上的这身衣服就像是堵住了花洒的洞口。天气热得简直没有意义。 

僵硬地迈进图书馆的时候，Jared正在和全身的鸡皮疙瘩战斗。他僵硬地在门口站了一会儿，吹下来的冷气散发着解药的光芒。他昏昏沉沉地想这样的天气会热死城里不少人，鬼才知道对窗的那个男人怎么凭借一个小电风扇熬过这样一个热得天昏地暗的夏天。不过那也给Jared提供了一些方便——比如，对窗的男人会热得脱得只剩一条拳击短裤，露出两颗腰窝——嗯，现在可不是想这个的时候，他还有一堆事情要做。 

教历史的老头是个狂热的文艺复兴爱好者，他曾经差点就把维纳斯的等身雕像搬到教室，扬言要让学生们“身临其境地体会到人体与艺术的美”（这点，Jared觉得自己在这方面的技巧已经饱和了，感谢对窗）。老头布置作业的时候就像艺术家对待政治一样随便，他列出的书单长得令人难以置信。Jared得体地用双手收下作业时心里在狠狠揍人。现在他所想要做的只有洗个痛快澡，把水泥一样的衣服从身上剥去，而那张读书单是他必须战胜的梦魇。好吧，去你的，Jared想着把书包重重地扔在最近的一张桌上。 

然后对面有颗毛茸茸的头昂了起来。Jared想都没想地瞪了回去。 

但是……我的老天啊。这不是我对窗那家伙吗？ 

Jared听到大概有三十几个声音在脑子里盘旋回响唱歌。 

他看见灰尘在阳光底下反射出莹莹亮光，击打在对方高耸的眉头和挺拔的鼻尖，还有饱满得像被揉过的嘴唇。这跟透过两块玻璃（有时候还得透过一只望远镜）所看到的完全不同。就像坐在了电影院的第一排，一切都变得那么近那么清晰那么好。Jared觉得自己晕乎乎的，忍不住盯了他很久——太久了，超过正常的陌生人之间该有的对视时间。他憋着呼吸转移视线，低着头拉开椅子。 

“你猜怎么着，我面前这个人被我在自己的梦里翻来覆去地操，不过当然啦，这不可能是真的，显然我是被热晕了，图书馆这块地方的出风口应该修一下了。”Jared点头坐下，然后拿出纸笔。他知道自己脸一定很红，因为脸颊热得发烫。他拿起铅笔在书单上胡乱的划线，似乎这会有助于思考——呃，他当然希望不是那方面的思考。但才过没几秒他已经开始在脑子里回味刚才的那一幕了。他的笔尖在纸上胡乱的画着线条，在他意识到之前他几乎已经弄污了半张纸。他甚至忘记了要去拿书。他笨拙地捏起书单，起身时座椅被地板磨出“撕拉”的声响。 

然后对面那颗毛茸茸的头又昂了起来。他眉头皱在一块儿，嘴唇稍微张开了些——如果打量陌生人是一种罪名，Jared觉得自己会是无期徒刑。甚至有那么一刻，他差点克制不住自己凑上去把那块皮肤舔平。这是真的，Jared在心里确认道，真的，他妈的该死的是他，也就他能好看成这样。做梦的人知道自己的渴望，但梦里的人永不知道自己在别人梦里扮演什么。他心脏狂跳。他直接往书架树林里跑。 

“放松——吸气——现在开始找《罗马的式微与衰落（Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire）》。”他移来爬梯向着D字母寻找，抓住爬梯的手颤抖。他简直像个十二岁的女生见到单向乐队一样狂热又焦虑，还夹杂着一种不可名状的忧伤。他透过书架空隙往男人的方向张望……天啊，他就是忍不住——那个饱满的后背，还有耳朵后面柔软的、几乎是红色的凹陷。他想用舌头舔过那里，湿漉漉的痕迹从耳后直到脖颈。再到乳头，当然了。让他像马一样喘气，往自己嘴里挺起前胸，手指抓进发根。拉扯。呻吟。呃。 

他狠狠地咬住下唇。幻想就是这样，越是不合时宜，就生长得越快越茂盛。他找到书——爬下楼梯——走回桌子，动作机械，笨拙。书的封皮被他的汗水浸透。这一切都荒谬到了极点，而他居然有些乐在其中。 

经过男人的时候他特地屏住了呼吸。男人的桌前摆着几本书。还有他自己的笔记本，黑色封皮，上面似乎签着他的名字。Jared伸长脖子，回头，尽量装作漫不经心。但也许他心里有一部分是希望男人能突然抬起头对上他的。他眯眼，聚焦到黑色的封皮—— 

Jensen。 

所以他的名字是Jensen。舌尖上下移动一次，“Jensen”。 

他的春梦终于有了个名字。 

  


那个下午Jared几乎没有看进字。他咬着铅笔头，视线擦着竖起来的书封跳跃到对方的脸颊，脖颈，胸口，以及他想象中的半掩在书桌底下的腰腹部。他舌头擦着牙床，手指黏糊糊的。他坐在他的面前，嘴里念着他的名字，脑里想着吻他的场景（或者其他更多的），而对方对此一概不知，这让他觉得既羞耻又快乐，像背着别人往罐子里抓了一手糖。那天下午奔回家的时候他的母亲和他说着下礼拜的安排，他胡乱地回应几声直接冲进卧室拉上门闩给自己撸了一发。 

生活真是美好啊。 

他用手背拂走额头的汗后，心里开始燃烧一个想法。 

他明天还要再去一趟图书馆。他一定要去。他不能浪费这个接触的机会——尽管他自己都不知道那个男人还会不会去图书馆。也许不会。也许会。Jared希望他会因为他现在发了疯一样的在想他，一分钟的时间里他用了六十秒在幻想上，如果明天见不到他，他怕自己会冲到对面那幢楼里去。前提是他父母都出门了——等等，前面他母亲在楼下跟他说了什么？“我和你父亲订了下周二的音乐会的票子。” 

Jared难以自制地弯起了嘴角。这太错了。但他这次就没有想要对过。 

  


* 

  


浓厚的云遮盖了大半块天空，沉得像是要掉到地上。典型的夏天天气。 

Jared在下课后就奔来了图书馆，人不是很多。上午的西班牙语考试难度超出他的预期，加上现在这跟地狱一样的天气，他的心情应该糟糕透顶；但是Jensen，是的，那个男人。光是想想他有可能出现在这里就让他高兴起来。他走到昨天坐过的桌子——昨天他坐在这里，而Jensen坐在他的对面。那么近，那么好。那么真实。他看得清他脸上的茸毛。 

“也许我来太早了，”他对自己说，“而且知道这意味着什么吗？”他眼睛划过桌子和椅子，“这意味着。我可以坐在那里。坐在Jensen昨天坐过的地方。” 

这个念头让他兴奋得要命。他忽然能明白收集偶像喝过的水瓶的小女孩，或者购买偶像穿过的衣服的狂热粉丝的心理感受了。不过比起他们，他有更多的机会获得肢体接触。但无限接近和无限远离，终究都是没有得到。他也不确定自己与他们相比谁更可悲一点。 

“管它呢，椅子上又没有刻上名字，”他想，然后抓上椅子背，小心地把它拖拉出来。他卸下书包扔到椅子旁边，坐了下去。而坐下去后，他脑海里回旋来去的只剩下——我现在坐在Jensen坐过的地方。那个对窗的男人坐过的地方。我的屁股贴着他的屁股贴过的地方。我要干什么？我来图书馆干什么？这两个问题除了书商以外，人人都应该有明确的答案，Jared却没有头绪。他手指在身侧玩弄背包的拉链，盯着书桌上的一小片墨水痕迹。 

窗外更加暗了，头顶的灯光显得亮起来。此起彼伏的翻书声，偶尔的哈欠声。图书管理员推着小推车发出的吱溜声。Jared伸手探进头发里，掌心摁住耳廓。 

终于，闪电撕开云层冲向地面，雷鸣搅着雨声如期而至。 

“他会不会今天不来了？”他嘴里突然干涩极了。呃，失望尝起来大概就是这个味道。哇哦，等等，他刚刚想到了“失望”？说真的，也没有必要感到失望，因为这一切的参与者只有他一个人。他才是那个将一切事件打上情感标签的人。有可能昨天Jensen只是一时冲动来了图书馆。有可能他是因为家里那太破烂的电风扇才来图书馆的。也有可能，昨天他就做完了他要做的所有报告、工作，随便什么别的。 

反正就是，Jensen现在没有出现在图书馆里。昨天的这个时候Jensen已经在笔记上刷下一小片笔记了（Jared是个卓越的观察者，各个方面的）；而今天，眼下，现在，Jensen仍旧没有出现。Jared忽然讶异起自己居然已经把这个名字在脑子里叫得这么熟悉，就像认识了三个月；而现实是他与他之间根本没说上过话。一句话都没有。所有的一切都像是他自己脑壳里的一出舞台剧，他自己默不作声地写完了整个剧本。幼稚，自以为是，想当然——他恰到好处地表现出了了青春期男孩的这些特征。在想象里他捡起这些破烂的标签一张张往自己额头上贴，而Jensen站在图书馆的玻璃窗外，向他投掷惊恐的一眼。 

不。 

这感觉与他在学校里感受到的完全不同。学校是个连厕所墙壁上写满了关于恋爱的金科玉律的地方，当你想要邂逅爱情你就去午夜的操场，满是尘埃的储藏室或者空无一人的更衣室。而这儿，Jared坐在图书馆的座位上，他并不是在等待一位跟他同样有爱情意味的女孩。他在等的是Jensen——比他更成熟，更接近社会，而且，对他的意图分毫不知。这些因素，再加上Jensen本身，完完全全让Jared晕眩在幻想中的费洛蒙里。他发现自己已经太难抽身，脑子里的迷恋也达到了饱和。他昏昏沉沉地靠在桌面上，露出烦恼的笑容。 

  


结果是等到雨停云散的时候，Jensen都没有出现。但后一段时间他没有怎么去想Jensen——他，不管怎么说，还是得找点正经的事情做。他把自己投进了那本借阅过的历史书里。Jared以前从未露出对历史的兴趣，战争啊，迁移啊，死亡啊，臭烘烘的小牛崽啊，听起来都不是很友好。但这本书却真地抓住了他，使他发现了这本厚书除了在Jensen面前遮掩脸上的红晕的功能外的其他闪光处。他记下页码后放回了书，夹起书包往家里跑。 

  


那天晚上八点的时候Jensen还没有回家。Jared没有关窗，也没有拉窗帘，因为他觉得这样自己会和Jensen距离稍微近一些。 

  


* 

  


第二天下午有篮球队的训练。教练Bobby总是告诉他要对大腿的用力方式再注意一些——“你距离精英就差这么一小截了”——他打开虎口展示给Jared。然后那只大手拍上他的肩，“Jared，你现在能做到这些真的很棒。我很期待你更多的表现。” 

Jared笑着耸耸肩。说实话他并没有非常喜爱篮球，而且说到球类，他认为乒乓更迷人一点……总之他不会在毕业以后选择篮球，尽管Bobby看他的眼神里饱含着期待与希望。不是篮球，Jared说不就是不。也有朋友建议他未来成为一名兽医，说他适合这个行业。Jared是喜欢动物，但是没有喜欢到愿意二十四小时和各种各样的动物一直待在一块儿。他有自己的想法……他不需要别人对自己的未来指手画脚。 

回到家的时候已经接近黄昏，母亲跟他谈论了些大学的事情。母亲总是希望他成为一名律师——像他的父亲一样。每当想到这个主意，Jared脑子里便装满了压抑的粗领带、细纹西装和光亮得像镜子一样的皮鞋。律师大概能用空气当发胶，因为他们大部分气场压抑，连身周的空气都变得凝固——他从自己父亲身上就能体会到这些。这当然不是Jared想要的。 

他借口汗水湿黏，中断了与母亲关于未来职业的交谈。篮球训练依然让他喘着气，当他跨进自己房间的时候他已经甩掉了上衣，接着借着地板的摩擦把自己投到了床上。深呼吸。然后又翻身坐起来。他下意识地望向了窗外。 

没人。 

他感觉像是一连被人打了两个拳头，虽然他把这算在意料之中。他挠挠头发，站起来走到窗边。一切如往常。砖红色的外墙，黑色的窗框，擦不干净的窗户。一张小小的圆形的桌子，一个杯子，一把躺椅。一只墨绿色的电风扇放在桌上。不停地转动，拼命地转动，像是它能把房间吹成冰天雪地。 

电风扇在转动。Jared瞪大眼睛，是的，在转动。他手指扣上窗沿，上身探出窗外—— 

昏暗的房间里，突然出现一个赤裸上身的男人，手里拿着一本书从左边走向右边。 

Jared猛地吸气，收回上身贴上窗边的墙壁。他呼吸急促，脸颊开始发烫。他能被自己热死，他想。然后他趴下上身，匍匐到了窗前，下眼眶贴上窗沿。他看见……他看见Jensen在窗框中央停了下来，手里依旧捧着书。 

上帝啊，他太美好了。他想要吻他的后背曲线，舔过他的下颚，用手指触摸他的胸口，腹部，还有……天哪。他盯着对窗，目不转睛，伸手解开裤子，拉下短裤握住了自己。Jensen又开始在屋子里来回走动，大腿的移动带动了腰侧的肌肉，而汗水凝滞在他的皮肤上，反复闪耀。这个一无所知、在Jared对窗生活了这么多天的男人，让Jared相信自己在未来的日子里不可能得到比这更好的幻想了。Jared都有点绝望了。 

他左手倚上窗沿，指缝里嵌着木屑；右手轻柔地挤压着自己的根部，幻想是对窗的男人，Jensen，用嘴唇包裹着这里。他会把手指嵌进他的发丛，捧着他的后脑晃动腰部，让自己的阴茎在他的双唇之前进出；而Jensen会睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。Jared被这个幻想刺激得浑身颤动，像颗被摇晃后的松树——他加快了手里的速度，脸颊贴着窗沿上的左手。此时身体的感官忽然变得格外敏锐——被汗水沾湿贴附在额头的前发，右手中湿润的前液，褪到脚踝缠在指尖的球裤，还有他眼睛所及的—— 

对面的Jensen。他现在正背对着他，把肩胛骨和脊椎都完全展示给了Jared。如果有机会，Jared会吻遍他的每一节脊椎……他能够想象那条细细的沟的去处。他仰着头呻吟，Jensen的名字似乎胀满了他的整个肺。他胡乱地说着自己都无法相信的话，眉头皱起，胸口往天花板抬。羞耻？他暂时没有精力去考虑那些。他把下身挺进自己的拳头，脚趾弯向掌心。 

Jensen忽然转身，拿起桌上的杯子。他单手托着书，正好笼在他的胸口。肌肉潜伏在他的皮肤下，在呼吸时上下浮动。色情。Jared不能想出其他词语来形容，他把所有的脑力都花费在了扭动胯部上。这史诗一般的身体啊，他多希望他能够—— 

“Jensen，让我……” 

Jared向后倒下，震颤着，射了自己一肚皮。 

  


8月13日更新 

他居然把他的名字叫了出来，那么自然，突然，像是叫着陌生人的名字手淫是人类进程中顺理成章的事情。但他也没有因为这件事情害羞或者愧疚，也许是因为他早在脑壳里尝试过更罪恶的事情了。他享用这些片段，饱腹后若无其事地折好，收起。 

他数着距离周二的天数，然后把被子揉成一团压在胸口。他的胃在每一次想到Jensen时抽搐，脑子里挂满了叫不出名字的星星。时间的漫长把等待初期的甜蜜耗尽，他现在只想快点让时间到周二——这话仿佛说得就跟他一定能在周二搞出些什么事似的。不过他已经对失望过于在行，他觉得自己可以应付一切。 

后面几天Jared依然往图书馆跑。他还落下几个章节没有阅读完；而且这既可以逃过篮球队老师的眼神鞭笞，又是一个拖延回家时间的好理由。他的确又见到过Jensen几次，每次都坐在不同的位置。他猜这跟他借阅的书所在处有关。值得一提的是——其中有一次，Jensen就坐在他的边上。Jared觉得自己几乎闻到了对方身上的味道，那个味道什么都不像，也许就是Jared本身所带有的温暖气味。他故意拖动椅子向他的方向靠近，把头藏在厚重的书封后面，忍不住地翘起嘴角。 

  


* 

  


在一个漫长的周末，以及一个漫长又疲累的周一后，终于，Jared的周二到了。 

他小心翼翼地呼吸，像是改变了频率能增加Jensen出现的可能性。他一整个上午都表现得不太正常，神游与发愣突然成了他最擅长的事情。他甚至在西语老师叫他名字得时候毫无反应，直到后桌捅了他的腋窝。 

太不正常。Jared觉得自从见了Jensen以后自己就没有正常过，而且在这个周二，他攀登上了高峰。他估计他的父母不会很早回来，他必须想方设法把这个机会用到极致。说道父母，他母亲刻意加重语气的声音从他脑子里飞过——“呆在家里好好的，别到什么乱地方去，尤其是对面。”坊间的流言蜚语就是这样，你无法决定自己的形象时，别人飞溅的唾沫会帮你决定。他母亲固执地认为对面盛满租客的房子里全是坏家伙，但Jared嗤之以鼻。 

而现在，幻想和忧虑塞满了他的脑子，榨干了他的意识，只剩下脚底的渣滓支撑他飞奔到图书馆。他仰起头急匆匆地扫视整个区域，心脏里像是塞了个鼓风机。汗水沿着他后脑勺贴着脖颈滑落，他挠挠后背，期待能从眼角或者其他什么地方挖出那个他迫切地想见的人。 

哇哦。在那里。在那里！就静静地坐在那里，那么该死的安静。他什么都不需要知道，光是捧着一本书坐在太阳底下就能让Jared觉得美好。他低着头，在纸张上快速地书写着。午后的日光涂抹在他一侧脸上，阴影填满了另一侧，好看得像是，Jared在杂志上看到的油画似的。 

天哪！他真的在这儿！在Jared最希望的时间，出现在Jared最希望的地点。Jared开始相信“忘记呼吸”，因为他现在正用胸口体验着这种感觉。几乎是甜蜜的刺痛，像是要把他从这个梦境戳醒，但手心汗液的粘腻提醒他，他真的拥有这样一个漫长的下午，以及这样一个漫长的夜晚。这一切都是真的，他只需要等候，他只需要一段简短的对话来敲开自己日思夜想的一切。 

Jared完全没有做好准备，兴奋暂时打败了他的慌张。他在走到Jensen所坐位置的对面时才紧张起来，在对方抬起头注视的时候慌乱卸下书包。而话就像水一样从他嘴里流出来，失去控制一样： 

“你不介意我坐在这里？” 

Jared看见对方侧着脸抬起头，眼珠子迅速地往他脸上扫了一下，接着低头重新埋回笔记，回以一句模糊的，“不。” 

这个时刻大概真的得用马克笔加粗高亮了。这是卓越的、了不起的、Jared与Jensen之间的第一次对话，尽管只有这么短短两句话，Jensen说的话都不超过两个字母。但这里已经包括了他们之间的一次对视、Jared的一次请求与Jensen的一次回答。而且Jensen扫了他的脸一眼，他觉得自己就像厚芝士暴露在锋利的刀刃之下。天哪，他都快要融化了，Jared这样想着，一屁股坐在了椅子上。 

当然，这些都没有打扰到Jensen。他安静地记着笔记，眼珠子没往Jared的方向飘过第二次。偶尔停笔，眨动眼睛，湿润的舌头舔过嘴唇……Jared掌心拍上额头，他都要忘记自己来图书馆的目的了。他胡乱地用手扫扫自己的刘海，然后咬着舌尖起身，在一路走去书架的路上笑得像朵向日葵，棕黑色的书脊在他眼里成了依次排列的霓虹。 

这种感觉就像是，除了Jensen，其他的一切突然之间变得不再重要了。像是在寒冷的极地冬夜里发现了不远处的火苗，对着温暖的向往让人忘记了这一路跋涉付出多少艰辛。Jared焦灼地思考要怎么开启另一段对话，手指在书脊上不安地磨蹭。“抱歉，我能和你聊会儿吗？”这也太糟糕了。那直接点？“你有一个漂亮火辣的屁股，而我有——”绝对不行。接着他联想到Jensen看的书，好像也是与历史有关——“先生，我能和你讨论点关于历史的问题吗？”Jared挠挠头发像是能挠出什么好主意。这些蠢话应该排在搭讪用语百科的封底上。 

全世界的事物似乎都被他的兴奋感染，太阳坠落仿佛就是一瞬间的事。当Jensen把笔夹进笔记，并随手夹在腋下准备离开时，Jared还在为开场白困扰着。他惊讶又慌张地看着Jensen起身离去——他想说的话瞬间溢到了喉咙口，但毫无逻辑和道理，于是他是咬住下唇，一言不发地看着Jensen的背影消失在拐角处，整个世界在那一刻失去声音和颜色了。他有一瞬间几乎喘不过气，他瞪大眼睛仿佛它们可以用来呼吸。 

这与他起初计划的完全不一样！ 

他起初的计划是，他们像朋友一样聊上天，然后也许Jared可以去他的家里小坐。只是小坐，其他的Jared暂时还不敢想。可现在他连Jensen的影子都抓不住。心里一个小小的声音甚至在瓮声瓮气地提醒他，他连Jensen是直的还是弯的都不清楚。一切都变得具有嘲讽意味起来，图书管理员还哼着歌在他身边推着小车走来走去。 

Jared坐在坐位上，什么都没有做，就这样安静地坐了好几分钟。他脑子里闪过很多东西——Jensen的脸，绿色的墙壁；他母亲的表情，刻薄尖酸的评语；篮球教练的吼声，灌满学生的走廊里的嬉笑打闹。这些都没有什么大不了，Jared，振作点。他告诉自己。这又不是生死关头。 

他粗鲁地移开椅子。他现在一点都不想呆在这儿。他拎起书包，回头看了一眼Jensen刚坐过的位置，然后迈开腿。 

啊哦。 

他踩到了一个东西。 

他弯腰把东西捡起来。这是一支钢笔，看起来用了一段时间了。笔帽上的金属圈上布满划痕，玳瑁色的笔身在灯光照射下闪着光—— 

Jared突然咬紧了后牙槽。他知道这支笔。他知道这支笔是谁的。 

Jensen。 

天哪。真他妈的难以置信。天哪，你说这是不是太他妈的难以置信了？ 

这是他对窗的那个男人的钢笔。他手里捏着钢笔，咬着嘴唇内里的肉阻止自己在图书馆里笑出声音来。这简直就是，Jensen往他裤子口袋里偷偷塞了自己家的钥匙一般的感觉。他猜测Jensen没有夹好书本而让笔落在了地上。他肚子都要因为憋笑而开始痛起来了。 

Jared打开笔盖，拇指与食指抵住笔杆，中指贴在下端。几分钟之前Jensen就像他这样拿着这支笔在笔记上书写。钢笔握笔处甚至还留有一些余温。是Jensen的温度。说起来也真是奇怪，这比上次，他坐在Jensen坐过的座位上，更让他觉得色情；他可以瞬间想到那个男人曾经在自己的房间里，什么都没穿，眉毛挑起，眼神专注，握着这支笔。笔帽上的金属也许还反射过Jensen脱下短裤，躺在床上的景象。也许还有Jensen一身赤裸，手指游动在自己全身…… 

他感到胃一阵搅动，腹部的肌肉缩紧。 

这所有的一切都太难以置信了。 

  


* 

  


他跑回家的时候恰逢他的父母出门。他母亲高声重申着Jared早已熟稔于心的告诫，Jared随声附和，端着冰牛奶灌进喉咙，目送着他的父母离去。然后他上楼，把校服换成了宽松的无袖背心和短裤。他不安地在镜子前来回走动，总觉得自己看起来不够年长。他抬起手臂，曲起手肘往手臂上挤压出肌肉，对着镜子里皱着眉头的蠢蛋一阵傻笑。 

钢笔就躺在他的书桌上，像一张通往另一个世界的入场券。一缕风带着虫鸣吹进他的房间，他看向窗外——黑暗正从地平线走来，天空显出深蓝的颜色。路灯自远处依次亮起，直到Jared窗前也是一片明亮。然后，对面的窗子里终于点亮了灯泡，黑影闪烁在朦胧的窗帘下，一双手扯住帘布，向两旁用力拉开。 

Jared赶紧回头，去够那只钢笔。他心跳得飞快。 

  


* 

  


对面楼下的门是开着的。Jared打开门，斑驳的墙壁上剥落片片白漆，砸在地上，到处灰蒙蒙。昏黄的灯光笼在他的头顶。蛾子绕着光源扇动翅膀往他身上偷下透明的阴影。他眨眨眼睛，两格楼梯并跨地上了二楼。 

直觉告诉他Jensen的房间在走廊的最深处。他听从脑中的声音，放慢脚步，手里的钢笔杆被他捏得火烫。他不想让对方看到自己急促的样子，所以他一边深呼吸一边往最昏暗的地方走去。然后终于，他站在了门前，可能与Jensen只有一门之隔。他强迫自己继续做了五个深呼吸，才把食指关节放到门上。 

他敲了三下。门里有噼里啪啦的脚步声，再近些，是链条碰击的声音。啪地一声门被打开，留出大约一个虎口这么大的缝隙，里面黄色温暖的灯光倾泻在外面脏乱的地面上。男人手里攒着门把手，松乱的头发戳出门缝。 

就是他。Jared又紧张起来，喉咙发干。哦操，真的是他！！ 

“你？” 

“……你……知道我？”Jared有点惊讶。 

“我在图书馆见过你。你要干什么？”Jensen似乎放下了一些防备，他抓着头发，左手撑在门框上，右手依旧紧张地攥着门锁。 

Jared此时发现自己似乎和Jensen差不多高。或许更高一些。他抓着钢笔，抬起手给他看，“来给你钢……钢笔。你落在图书馆了。今天下午。我捡到了。” 

Jensen双眼忽然睁大，瞪着Jared手里的钢笔。而Jared却拼命地看着那双眼睛——这是他第一次凑得那么那么近去观察——绿得简直不可思议。男人点头，“对，这就是我丢的那支笔，谢谢你。”他说完向Jared攒着笔的手伸手，Jared却突然把笔挥向后方。 

Jensen露出了一个“你在开玩笑吗”的表情。“我说了谢谢，所以我现在应该可以拿回我的笔了。”Jensen开始盯着Jared的眼睛，说话的热气全呼到了Jared脸上。 

Jared咬紧下唇，放下高举着钢笔的那只手，“当然了。你当然可以拿回你的钢笔，但是——” 

“但是什么？” 

Jared觉得今晚自己的胆量大得惊人。他轻轻地喘着气，看进Jensen的眼睛，“我想，我想进去坐一会儿。” 

Jensen皱起了眉毛，像是听到了这辈子最荒唐的笑话。他上下打量Jared，从头顶到脚底。他没有回答Jared的请求，只是把手更往外伸了一些，“把我的钢笔给我。” 

这时Jared才发现Jensen上身赤裸着，一层细密的汗珠轻盈地附在他的肩头以及锁骨。他舔舔下唇，再一次坚持，“我想进去坐一会儿，”他低着头看向Jensen，而后又加了一句，“我口渴。” 

这倒是实话。光是夏天已经够热了，而现在他还这样近距离地与Jensen面对面说话。他还提出了一个几乎无理的要求。这一切都让他觉得连脚底的血液都在往他的脸颊冲。口干舌燥。 

“把我的钢笔还给我。” 

“我只是需要一杯水，喝完我就走。” 

“钢笔。” 

“我会还给你钢笔，但是我真的口渴。” 

楼道里有人开门向他们张望。Jensen突然挑起眉毛，“我不要钢笔了。你走吧。” 

“走，离开这里，滚，”他手掌搭上Jared的手臂把Jared往外推，另一只手摁在门闩上，用上了上半身的重量把门推上。Jared急得快跳起来，他离自己的梦那么近，离自己那么多天日思夜想的人那么近，光是想想就要这样让一扇门切碎所有的可能就让他难过得要掉眼泪了。他嘴里叫着“请等等”，在Jensen憋红了耳尖使劲的时候把手伸进了门缝里。而Jensen真的很生气——至少看上去是这样的，他紧紧地压着门像是想把Jared呼出的空气都赶出去。 

门是木头做的，墙是水泥。Jared用血和肉筑起来的胳膊毕竟不是钢铁，在Jensen再一次用力推压门的时候，他吃痛地叫了起来。Jensen黑着脸，头发都被蹭歪了。他气鼓鼓地松开手和门闩，拉下门链，打开门——Jared感觉一阵风刺溜地从他的额头飞过去。然后他的胳膊被Jensen拽着——他整个人都被Jensen拽着，拽到了房间里。 

轰一声，Jensen背靠着门把门关得结结实实，微微弯下腰喘气。Jared捂着刚刚被夹疼的手臂，抬起头，发现自己的嘴唇和Jensen的嘴唇竟然如此之近。他晕乎乎地想，他现在应该是在Jensen的房间里了。而后他又晕乎乎地想，他闻到Jensen身上汗液的味道了，不知道尝起来是什么味道的呢。 

他晕乎乎地凑过去，浑身湿透，嘴唇颤抖。 

  


tbc！！！！！！ 

  


  



End file.
